


I Dare...

by Abalisk



Series: Nobody Asked For... [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Teasing, The Fearsome Foursome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abalisk/pseuds/Abalisk
Summary: Crossover NSFW; because apparently Tsume-Yuki and I are bad influences on each other.





	I Dare...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/gifts).



Ace wasn’t sure how it came down to this.

The four of them had just been playing a game, “To get to know one another” Riskua had said. It was hardily an innocent one–Truth or Dare always devolved into something inappropriate at some point.

But nothing like this…

_“I dare you to kiss me.”  
_

_Ace had blinked at the request, staring at Riskua like he’d never seen her before, a very shy but interested glint in her honey-colored eyes. A glance at Sabo proved he’d been equally surprised, staring at the red head with a wide-eyed gaze._

_Leith on the other hand, simply rose a brow._

_“Kiss you?” she’d wondered flatly.  
_

_“Yeah.”  
_

_Then a smile had worked its way across the white-haired woman’s face, wide and sensuous, her hazel eyes darkening in sinful promise. “I can interpret that a lot of ways, you know…” she’d murmured huskily._

How  _that_  led to him lying on his back with Riskua pressed into his chest, while Leith’s tongue lapped at their joined sexes, on top of Sabo eating the other woman out, he hadn’t the slightest clue. It’d all been a blur of teasing kisses and meaningful glances and removal of clothing. Sure he hadn’t been able to look away after that first request, but he’d be damned if he was going to sit out and let them have all the fun.

Riskua gave a plaintive mewl as he thrust into her, tight walls clenching down every time Leith’s rough tongue traced up from the base of his cock to her clit. Ace could feel the white-haired woman’s cool breath, her groans a stuttering mess every time Sabo let out a hum or a loud suck. He wasn’t exactly sure what Leith was doing for his blond brother, but the occasional moan and muffled curse had to mean she was doing something right.

“That’s right, Red, come for Ace,” he heard Leith growl, Riskua moaning as the other woman suckled loudly on her clit, and he groaned in turn when he felt her spasm, her core clamping down on his length.

“I need–  _ah~ Leith, please!_ ” Sabo pleaded, his voice taking on a desperate edge.

Shit, now he was really curious.

“Not until you make me come,” Leith mumbled wickedly into his cock, her mouth sucking on his member as he pumped in an out of Riskua. “Mmm,  _Red_ you taste  _good~_ ”

 _Fuck,_  he was going to hell for thinking that was hot.

There was a brief struggle on Sabo’s end and Ace paused in his ministrations to investigate, curious as to what was going on, only to get bowled over again. Leith blinked in apparent surprise, licking at slick dampened lips and mashed chest to chest onto Riskua, a disgruntled looking Sabo standing over her.

“Why hello~” the white-haired woman cooed, smacking a wet kiss to Riskua’s lips, her tongue dancing out to leave a glistening trail up her chin before plundering her mouth. A delicate hand reached up to play with her modest breast, tweaking a nipple. His red-head moaned at the treatment, and Leith grinned. “I did say you taste good…” she muttered, before capturing Riskua’s lips again, practically devouring her.

Ace saw the moment when the woman’s eyes hazed with lust, as Sabo reached in and took a fistful of her hair, reeling her head back with a wet smack. A thin line of saliva connected the two women momentarily. “I think you’ve had enough fun,” Sabo rumbled, his teeth biting at the Leith’s throat and his hips grinding into hers, effectively sandwiching Riskua between Ace and her.

Leith chortled even as her face flushed at the treatment. Apparently, she liked it a little rough. “What’s the matter Mister Bond? Didn’t like my little ass play?”

_Oh._

That’s what she’d been doing.

If the hard thrust Sabo threw into her was anything to go by (unleashing a carnal cry in response), Ace would say that he had, though maybe he hadn’t appreciated the denial.

Ace heard Riskua moan, and he couldn’t help the whimper of his own as the added weight put new pressure on the both of them. He started rocking in time with Sabo, in hopes that they’d all finish around the same time.

He may not have been sure how they got here, but damn it all if he wasn’t glad they were.


End file.
